super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Galacta Knight
"As much as I would love to annihilate you right now, that would be against the point." Galacta Knight, also known as Sword or the Sword of Destruction, is a character from the Kirby franchise and the leader, co-founder, and main recruiter of the Order of Despair. Appearance Galacta Knight is small and round similar to Kirby and Meta Knight though his appearance under his armor is unknown besides his pink body. His armor is similar to Meta Knight's with a face plate, armored shoes, gloves, and wings. His wings are more unique in that they are angel like in appearance. His mask also is different by it's star like cut for a visor. He always wields a pink lance and a shield with a similar four point star jutting out of the design. Personality Galacta Knight is arrogant and always believes himself to be above all others. He believes himself to be more powerful than any creature and is not afraid to express this point. He believes those that do nothing are weak and have no drive or purpose so they should be eliminated like any threat. Despite this he is calm and calculated and is a fierce commander and has a high intellect. The only time he ever gets mad is being annoyed by some of the most annoying members of his order like Happy Mask Salesman and King Hippo or when his plans are interfered with beyond his expectations. Abilities Galacta Knight is by far one of the most powerful characters in all of Li. His stats are all balanced but to an absurdly high degree. He has extremely high Strength, Dex, Wisdom, Intelligence and Constitution. Though nowhere near his other stats, his Charisma is above average as well. As he was a the galaxy's greatest warrior he shows it on the battlefield though he often does not fight battles unless he judges it as necessary. As a Master Star Warrior, he also has a wide arsenal of powers. He is capable of a ton of different elemental attacks he can use to strike his foes with great force. Along with this he also has a variety of cosmic powers he can use to dispose of foes as well as aide himself and others. His other techniques are quite similar to Meta Knight's with the addition of being able to throw and recall his lance and use his shield as a weapon, often for shooting beams. Galacta Knight is also one of the few people on Li capable of bypassing the Trophy State and out right killing another being by some unknown power. History Though a lot of his history is unknown, he was sealed inside a crystal for his great power. Coincidently, many milenia later, King Hippo was also sealed into the crystal for his Manhole Cover powers and proceeded to annoy the Star Warrior. When they got to Li, the seal broke and Galacta Knight was ready to ditch the idiot. He however brought up a plan to get revenge by recruiting villains which appealed to the knight. It was then that the unlikely alliance formed the start of the group of terrorists known as the Order of Despair. Trivia Galacta Knight has the highest set of stats consistently in all of Li. Though Galacta Knight appears in every Order of Despair Mission, he will only fight in the mission if a character is present that has beaten a past member. Right now, the only current character this applies to that is active is Cynder. This rule's only exception will be the final mission though a few other missions may have it as well.